Sacrifical Scars
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Okita has feelings for Hijikata. Hijikata doesn't know if he has feelings for Soji. Tetsu intervines to bring the two together. So do Choshu, but by mistake. [OkitaHijikata]
1. Tetsu's Mistake, Or Was It?

**Sacrifical Scars**

**Chapter 1:** Tetsu's Mistake, Or Was It? 

**Summary:** Okita has feels for Hijikata. Hijikata doesn't know if he has feelings for Soji. Tetsu intervines to bring the two together. So do Choshu, but by mistake. 

**A/N:** Hello all Peacemaker Kurogane fans. I am Paisley. Yeah, this is my first PMK fanfiction and I have been obsessing over Souji-Chan all day and I just needed to write a fanfiction. But when I went through to look at what the most popular PMK pairing was...I didn't really get an exact answer. So I did the one I supported and who cares if it gets reviewed or not. It eased my muses. dances like a crazed PMK fan I am new to the PMK fanfiction world and I mostly write Saiyuki, so this will probably be a one-time thing. Oh, and this is a 3 chapter fanfiction. Anyway, **READ AND REVIEW.**

**-o-**

It was quiet around the Shinsengumi training hall that one spring morning. Tetsu was, complaining, but continuing his work as the page while his brother, Tatsu watched over his brother religiously. Only because, lately Tetsu had another thing on his mind besides pleasing the vice-commander. 

_I want to try and get Okita and Hijikata together!_

Those were his basic standard thought for the past week. Okita and Hijikata, were of course, oblivious to Tetsu's "cupid" antics. "The-accidently-running-Okita-into-Hijikata" plan was a flop. Hijikata just smacked Tetsu on the head for not supposedly watching where he was going and was put on guard duty to learn to be more alert. 

And of course the, "Try-And-Recrute-More-People-In-The-Plan." idea, to get better ideas. Tenpachi, Todo and Sanosuke, laughed at him and thought it was cute, but didn't have any ideas. Well, Todo did, but they were a bit too rated R for Tetsu's age. And Susumu just stared at him, as if he was crazy. And Tatsu is now watching him religiously. This was not going to work as easily as he thought. 

" Hey, Tatsu?" Tetsu asked quietly, sweeping around the porch of the training hall. 

" Hmm?" Tatsu asked, looking at one of his books. 

" Could I go to the bathroom?" He asked, embarassed. He even had to ask to go places now. Tetsu was itching to get the two together, and being practically tied to a leash wasn't soothing his need to go to the bathroom, or to play cupid. 

" Fine." Tatsu sighed, looking up at the roof and nodding. Tetsu gleamed and ran off, in the opposite direction of the bathroom no less. 

" Where are you going Tetsunosuke?" Susumu asked, practically teleporting in front of him. Tetsu screamed and fell backwards. 

" Where'd you come from!?" Tetsu wailed, pointing frantically at the calm Susumu. 

" Tatsu told me to watch you and keep you out of Hijikata and Okita's way. We know what you're trying to do." He explained. Tetsu gulped. " The Choushu are closing in, we don't have time for you to be playing cupid." He continued harshly. 

" But--you see the way Okita looks and acts around Hijikata. I just know if they had a little push in the right direction--" 

" To get killed. This has happened numerous times in the Shinsengumi." Susumu sighed. " People become attached to people and in battle, people die and sacrifice themselves for people they care about. We told you when you got here, if you wanted to be here, you have to give up your humanity..." 

Tetsu sighed. 

" Did you go back on your word to Hijikata?" Susumu asked quietly. 

" No. I understand." Tetsu shook his head. 

" That's what I thought." Susumu smiled slightly. " No go to the bathroom like you said." 

" Yes sir." Tetsu sighed, pushing himself off the ground and in the right direction of the bathroom. He went and came back to his place to cleaning in front of his older brother. 

" So, how was the "bathroom"?" 

" Shut up." Tetsu groaned, sticking his tongue out. 

" Susumu is right of course." Tatsu said, pushing up his reading glasses. " You never know what could happen if they ended up together." 

" True." The young boy sighed. " But, they just seem to like each other so much. 

" Then if anything, let them find out on their own, Tetsu." 

" I guess you're right." Tetsu shrugged, letting the thought of his two superiors' relationship slip by him and back to more important matters. 

_Meanwhile..._

" He wants to do what!?" Hijikata yelled, spitting out his tea at Susumu. Susumu sighed unenthusiastically and wiped his face on his sleeve. 

" Tetsunosuke Ichimura wants to get you and Okita together." Susumu repeated, ready to block another spray of sickingly warm tea and saliva. 

" Me and--" 

" Okita, yes." Susumu nodded in confirmation. 

Hijikata cleared his throat. " Aren't the Choshu closing in on us? Why can't you get me some more valuable and might I say, _useful_ information." 

" I thought you should know sir." Susumu shrugged. 

" All this is going to do is cause awkwardness between Okita and me." 

" Well, out of pure curiosity..." Susumu said carefully. " How _do_ you feel about him? I mean you two do make it a bit obvious for anybody to think you might--" 

" Susumu..." Hijikata interrupted. 

" Sir..." Susumu stuttered. 

" Curiosity killed the cat." Hijikata said simply. 

" Right...leaving." Susumu rang, closing the door behind him. Hijikata sighed and took a drag of his pipe. In popped another visitor, but as always, his one was much more pleasant. 

" Hijikata!" Okita cheered, carrying a envelope in his hand. 

" Soji, what are you doing in here? I thought you were in the training hall." 

" I got bored. No fun if I always win all the time." Soji smiled, waving around the envelope. 

" What's that?" Hijikata asked. 

" Somebody has a crush on me." Okita giggled, waving it in front of the vice-commander's face. 

" Who?" Hijikata asked suspiciously. 

" I don't know. Here, read it." Okita said, handing it to him. 

At The Same Time...

" YOU DID WHAT!?" Tatsunosuke yelled, throwing his book at his brother's head. 

" OW!" Tetsu yelled. " I saw all the letters in his room to Okita and so I sent one of the letters to him so maybe they could find out how the feel about each other." 

" Tomorrow...if you wake up dead...Susumu and I will be telling you we told you so." And that was all Tatsu could say to his brother's antics. Tetsu wasn't cared. Who knows, at the wedding, Okita and Hijitaka would be thanking him on their knees. But, of course, the image of Okita in a wedding dress has Tetsu on the ground, submitting to a round of uncontrollable laughter. 

_Back At Hijikata's Rage...Errr...Room..._

" And meet me at the koi pond at around 3'o clock sharp, my love..." Hijikata practically choked on his words, literally. 

" So! You think I should go!?" Okita cheered. " I wonder who it could be!" He swooned. 

" Who would you want it to be?" Hijikata grumbled nervously, still sickened at whoever got ahold of his letter that was never supposed to be sent. I repeat, _never supposed to be sent._

" Oh, I don't know..." He wondered. " Who do you think it could be?" 

" Nobody I know." Hijikata shook his head fiercely. " But--" Hijikata coughed. " You should go." 

" I should?" Okita said, considering the suggestion. " I guess I will." He smiled, heading out of the room to go meet the "mystery" person. 

" Shit..." Hijikata whispered under his breath. 

**-o-**

**A/N:** Whoot. I think this turned out pretty damn good! Anyway, review and keep reading. Actually, this is turning out to be a 4 chapter story...sigh 


	2. And The Leaves Fall

**Sacrifical Scars**

**Chapter 2:** And The Leaves Fall... 

**Summary:** Okita has feels for Hijikata. Hijikata doesn't know if he has feelings for Soji. Tetsu intervines to bring the two together. So do Choshu, but by mistake. 

**A/N:** Woot. Second chapter at last! Anyway, read. Or else. And it's not the end. 

**-o-**

Soji was more then excited to meet his secret admirer at the pond. Of course, he didn't have a clue on who it might be. I mean, this was all males...besides Ayu, but of course not her. So it'd be a guy. But who? He really didn't care right now, he was just happy that somebody loved him. I mean, isn't that enough for anybody? And he continued happily skipping down the walkway along the halls of Mibu Temple. 

_Too bad the one who sent this couldn't have been Hijikata..._ Soji thought sadly, slowing his skipping to a hault, looking at his feet. 

" Okita!" Tetsu cheered, practically knocking Soji over. Soji let out a laugh. 

" You're full of energy, as always Tetsu." Soji smiled, yet felt his letter be torn from his fingers by the younger one. 

Tetsu acted, and gave Soji a sly smile. " Who's _this_ from?" He knew who it was from, who it was for, and definately who it was sent by. 

" N-Nobody." Soji stuttered, snatching the letter back. " Shouldn't you be making tea for Hijikata...?" Soji grinned. Tetsu huffed. 

" Not when I am under the watchful eyes of Susumu and Tatsu." Tetsu complained, rolling his eyes. " Plus, he's supposed to be meeting _somebody_." 

" Why are Susumu and Tatsu watching you?" Soji laughed. " What did you do this time?" 

" NOTHING!" Tetsu yelled defensively. 

" Meaning you did _something_." Soji smiled, kneeling to the boy's height. 

" Nope. I've been good." 

" Oh come on, I won't tell anybody." 

" I can't." Tetsu shook his head. 

" Why not?" 

" Hijikata will kill me." Tetsu gulped. 

Suddenly Susumu appeared. " And, Hijikata wants to see you Tetsu." Susumu said monotonely. 

This sent chills up Tetsu's spine. He felt a dark aura waiting for him down the hall and the aura just seemed to be coming from Hijikata's room. _This is NOT good..._, Tetsu groaned in his mind. 

" And he wants you now. It's almost three." Susumu demanded. " He apparently..." He glanced at Soji, " Has somewhere to be." 

" Almost three!?" Soji panicked, running in the opposite direction, Saizo bouncing in his owners arms. 

" Where's he going?" Susumu asked Tetsu stupidly. Tetsu grinned and held the letter up to Susumu to read. 

" To the koi pond." 

_After Susumu Read..._

" You've got to be kidding me..." Susumu gaped. 

" Yep. I couldn't believe it either. Think about it, Hijikata and--" 

" NOT THAT!!" Susumu yelled. " I can't believe YOU sent this! This obviously wasn't supposed to be read by Soji and _definately_ not you." 

" I just thought they should tell each other how they feel..." Tetsu whined. 

" Well, this was the wrong way to do it." Susumu sighed. " Hijikata is going to kill you." 

" He probably doesn't even know I sent it out." 

" So _that's_ where he's going...but..." 

" What?" Tetsu asked. 

" Your plan had a fault, Hijikata didn't know you sent the letter in the beginning but apparently Soji showed it to him so I guess he knows about it now." 

"..." Tetsu silenced. 

" Should've thought of that..." 

" Dammit!" Tetsu yelled, running towards Hijikata's room. 

" It's like he _wants_ to get murdered by Hijikata..." Susumu sighed, watching him scamper towards the door. 

" Hijikata!" Tetsu bursted in. 

" What...?" Hijikata said, quite annoyed. 

" Go to the koi pond." Tetsu demanded, not thinking about the concequences. 

" I am." He said simply, standing up. 

Tetsu stared..." Huh?" 

" I know you sent the letter." Hijikata nodded. " Susumu told me you were trying to get the two of us together." 

" Heh." Tetsu said shyly. " Well, that's--" 

" But don't think for a damn second that you're not in trouble." Hijikata growled, standing up and leaving the room, glancing at Tetsu before walked out. Hijikata sighed. Soji was NOT supposed to know, ever. This will certainly interfere with their main objective as members in the Shinsengumi. And if anything goes in between the two of them, being boyfriend--This "boyfriend" word made Hijikata quiver. He didn't even think of that. Him and Soji would be boyfriends...now that's a weird-- 

" Hijikata!" Okita cheered, interrupting the vice-commanders thoughts. Hijikata looked around for a moment, he was at the koi pond and there was Soji, sitting with his legs at his side, leaning on one arm, his finger curled around a deep purple lock of hair. And his smile. 

" Oh, there you are." Hijikata said, sitting cross-legged next to Soji. Soji sighed inwardly and looked away from the vice-commander, still smiling. Neither of them noticing the mere centimeters between their hands. 

" What are you doing here?" Soji asked, finally breaking the pregnant silence. 

" It's what the letter said." Hijikata said simply. 

" Hmm?" Soji questioned, wanting a bit more elaborate explaination for Hijikata's presence. 

" Tetsu sent a letter to you. I wrote that." Hijikata said, no emotion at all in his words. Mostly so Soji wouldn't laugh, and so it wouldn't hurt as much when being rejected. 

" Really?" Soji asked, gasping in shock. 

" Yes, Tetsu sent it to--" 

" Not that." Soji smiled, putting a hand to Hijikata's cheek and turning his head to face him. " You wrote that?" 

" Yes..." Hijikata stuttered. Okita's smile grew brighter. 

" Uh...wow." Okita let out a small laugh. 

" So--" 

" Yeah--" 

" What were you going to say?" Hijikata asked. 

" Nothing, you go first." Okita coaxed. 

" But what I was going to say--" 

" I can't really put into words--" 

Okita laughed, Hijikata smiled. They sat for a while, completely silent. But gradually, Okita's hand mangaged to slip under Hijikata's and locked them together. And as the gentle breeze passed and the water in the koi pond gently made comforting noises around the small bushel of bamboo trees, Okita reached up and kissed Hijikata. Gently and sweetly, their lips touched in a final declaration of their feelings for one another. 

_But soon, their feelings for each other would be tested, against the sword._

**-o-**

**A/N:** That last line sounded a BIT corny. But I don't care. I wanted to make sure people know this is NOT the ending. I still have two more chapters. 


	3. The Feelings Of A Demon

**Sacrifical Scars**

**Chapter 3:** The Feelings Of A Demon 

**Summary:** Okita has feels for Hijikata. Hijikata doesn't know if he has feelings for Soji. Tetsu intervines to bring the two together. So do Choshu, but by mistake. 

**A/N:** Dun Dun Dunnnnn...I hope some of you don't murder me senseless. Heh. 

**-o-**

"...So we have information from Susumu that the Choshu leaders are meeting at a specific store tonight to exchange information. We can't let that happen. They've been closing in on us the past few weeks and any fatalities could be disasterous to us. We have to take out the highest point, which would be the leaders of the group." Hijikata informed the men. Only five people were going on this raid, Sanosuke, Senpatchi, Kondo, Sannan, Hijikata and Souji. 

_Sanosuke, Senpatchi, Kondo, Hijikata and Souji._

_That was all._

Well, that was all who were supposed to go. A familiar little trouble maker was quietly listening in, wanting a taste of the action. He felt neglected, he wanted to go too. The man who killed his parents could be there. Tetsu listened attentively as Hijikata started explaining the whereabouts of the store. 

Meanwhile turning the meeting, one of them wasn't listening too well. _He's so cute when he looks all serious._ Okita thought, trying his best to keep a straight face as he watched Hijikata talk. Okita knew what was going on already, he had hear it from Hijikata several times, mostly because whenever Hijikata couldn't find something more interesting to talk about, he'd talk about this kinda stuff. 

Not that it bored Okita, but he just wanted something else to talk about, to keep his mind off the bloodshed and more focused on their relationship. Even though, that could cause some serious damage. To the fact that if he wasn't focused on training and the prey, he'd surely only think of Hijikata in battle and stuff and let his guard down. 

_And that wouldn't help anybody. If I think about him too much and want to be with him, then if I get injured in battle or even die because of my carelessness. I lose both ways._ He concluded. 

But that wasn't carelessness. But Okita didn't know that yet. 

"...So that's the plan." Hijikata concluded. " Get your all black uniforms on. We need to be in disguise." 

" Yes Sir." They said, getting up to go change. Everybody except Okita. 

" That was quite a speech." Okita giggled. " I tried not to laugh, but you look so cute when you're all serious." 

" You need to be more focused Soji." Hijikata said sharply. Okita was taken back by his comment. 

" Is it so different? I can be focused and care about you at the same time." Okita claimed, giving Hijikata a sharp glare. 

" I know, but--" He stopped. He was about to say something that would probably get him teased, so he just shut up and didn't say another word. 

" But what?" Okita asked, standing up and walking over to the vice commander. 

" It's nothing." 

" Are you sure?" Okita smiled, drawing a circle with his finger on Hijikata's chest. 

" Yes, now go get changed." 

" Can I change in here? With you?" Okita asked childishly. " We hardly have enough _romantic_ moments. Maybe I'll get one if we change together." 

" What do you mean, _romantic_?" 

" Oh, I don't know." Okita teased. 

" What did you have on your mind?" Hijikata asked, more concern then intended. Okita's heart jumped. He liked it when he had softened Toshi, and even more so now, with the situation. 

" I was thinking, maybe you could kiss me before we leave." Okita said girlishly, trying not to look at the vice commander. 

" Maybe." Hijikata mumbled, wanting to, but really not wanting a reaction from Soji. Why couldn't Soji be more manly? But, I guess he just liked him that way... 

" Yeaaaaaa!" Okita cheered, running out of the room to go get his uniform. 

" Errr..." Hijikata stared at the open door, and the man who just skipped out of the door, screaming like a little girl. 

_2:32AM; Outside of Mibu Temple_

"...Is everybody here?" Hijikata asked. 

" Yes." Kondo confirmed. 

" Let's go." Hijikata said. 

" Right sir." Senpatchi confirmed, him and Sanosuke heading along ahead. 

" Kondo and Sannan, go ahead of us, we'll be behind you." 

" Hijikata--" Keisuke asked, a bit confused. 

" Don't worry about them. I'll tell you on the way there." Kondo grinned. And the two sped off. 

" You're a strange one. You sent everybody off just so you could have a _romantic_ moment with me." Okita teased, hugging Hijikata around the waist. 

" Well, I'd figure I'd give you that much, after all, you were kind of right." Hijikata confessed, sighing a little bit. 

" Now kiss me." Okita coaxed. 

" Huh?" Hijikata said, surprised. " I thought you were kidding." 

" Why would you think I'd be kidding about something like that?" Okita asked, honestly confused. " We're supposed to be having a relationship, and it's been two weeks and I've held myself in. I've wanted to kiss you and touch you and sleep next to you, things that couples are _supposed_ to do, but it's so hard because _you're_ worried about how everybody else thinks." 

" That's not it! I get embarassed, that's true, but after I try to do something, it gets a rise out of you and I hate that--" 

" How would you know? You've never tried to do anything." 

" Yes, I have." 

" You're just embarassed that's all. I don't know why. Maybe it's because you want to care more about the jobs then a person, and if you want it that way, it's fine." 

" I know you don't mean that." 

" I do. All you care about if keeping focus. Well, if that's your advice to me, here's my advice to you." 

" Soji..." Hijikata said, trying to calm him now. 

" No, listen to me for a change." Soji said, very sharply. " How about trying a little human emotions once in a while. I know being in the Shinsengumi, it turns you into a demon, but at least I still have human feeling, for somebody I care about and love. Unlike _some_ people." Okita spat, heading off in the direction of the others, leaving Hijikata dumbfounded. 

Of course Okita would be angry, anybody would. 

But things were about to take a turn for the worst, because Tetsu, was following them. stupidly swordless, and unprotected none-the-less. And nobody knew this. 

And Hijikata, confused about his relationship with Soji and angry at himself for not taking Okita's feelings into consideration. How could all of these little problems, mend into a bigger web? 

**-o-**

**A/N:** Damn me, I keep turning this into a longer fanfiction then it's supposed to be. At least I am keeping you guys happy. 


	4. The Blood Of Another

**Sacrificial Scars**

**Chapter 4:** The Blood Of Another 

**A/N:** Okay, just as a warning ahead of time, **do. not. kill. me.** There is still one more chapter left. I know, it's sad to think about but I will be doing more PMK fanfiction, especally Souji x Hijikata. Awww. 

**-o-**

_"...All you care about if keeping focus."_

_" How about trying a little human emotions once in a while. I know being in the Shinsengumi, it turns you into a demon, but at least I still have human feeling, for somebody I care about and love._

These words kept echoing through Hijikata's mind as they raced off to the location. He could see Souji ahead of him, obviously angry, and anxious to take out his anger on some random samurai from the Choshu. 

_And if Souji was angry, these walls would be painted in blood._

Hijikata eventually got to the location, and saw Kondo and Keisuke on the roof, watching Shinpachi and Sanosuke sneak through the window. As Shinpatchi and Sanosuke made it in, creeping slowly, Kondo and Keisuke followed them in. 

Souji was on the roof, about ready to go in, and Hijikata was right behind him. Souji didn't want to be near the vice-commander right now. When Souji was mad, he was mad. But right now, it was the cute childish mad, which was hard to break. But in a few moments, it would be blood-splurting anger. 

" Come on." Shinpatchi mouthed to Souji and Hijikata. Souji nodded, glanced back sharply at Hijikata and followed Shinpatchi. 

Hijikata rolled his eyes and followed Souji. 

_But nobody noticed, Tetsu following Hijikata in._

In the house, it was very quiet. Somebody knew they were in here, or knew that they were coming. Souji could feel it, and so could everybody else. They drew their swords, the pairs blocking the back of the other. But Souji didn't want to touch Hijikata right now. He was still upset. Hijikata sighed at Souji's childishness. Souji removed his mask and shouted, " We know you're there!" 

Instantly, men from all angles dropped froom ceilings, closets and under the floorboards. Souji slashed upwards, killing a man who decided to drop in on him, spraying him with blood from above. And quickly cut off the hand and killed a man who and come for him under the floorboards. Hijikata stabbed a man through the gut into a closet door. 

Though bloody, the way these men fought, was almost artistic. 

But, something cluttered this morbid painting. 

And only Souji noticed this. 

" Tetsu!?" Souji yelled, cutting through a man at his side. The others rushed downstairs, in order to find the main targets, not taking notice of Souji's absence. 

" Okita..." Tetsu whimpered, coated in warm crimson blood. Souji sighed. 

" Why did you come here?" Souji said, keeping his calm. 

" I wanted to be part of the group. I wanted to come with you guys...but I knew if I asked, the vice-commander would say no..." 

" And he has his reasons." Souji said, trying to comfort Tetsu. " He just doesn't have alot of knowledge of human emotions." 

" But...isn't being in the Shinsengumi, doesn't it take your humanity?" 

" You can still be a demon with human emotions." Souji smiled softly, heading for the stairs. " You stay here. I'll come back for you when we're finished." He said, rushing down the stairs. The job seemed to be finished but... 

" He left the small one upstairs...let's kill him." A voice growled from behind one of the closets. 

" Are we done?" Keisuke asked. 

" We still have a little matter upstairs." Souji smiled, but his smile was soon jerked from him as he heard Tetsu scream, and a loud crash. " TETSU!" Souji yelled, rushing back up the stairs, Hijikata following him, along with everybody else. 

Souji saw one of the living men trying to stab Tetsu with his sword, and knowing he wouldn't make it on time, Souji threw his sword into the back of the man. Tetsu was crying, curled up in a puddle of blood and tears. 

" Tetsu..." 

" Souji!!" Tetsu yelled, pointing out a second man, heading for Souji's neck with his blade. Souji shut his eyes tight. And waited... 

_Why wasn't the sword through his neck?_

_Why was there no pain?_

Souji peaked an eye open, and he saw nothing but Hijikata's back, and alot of blood. Souji trembled. " Hijikata...?" 

" Souji...is that...enough human emotion for you...?" Hijikata said gruffly, choking up some blood. Hijikata had taken the sword for him, and it went right through his heart. 

And the next thing Souji saw, was nothing but an endless abyss of black... 

**-o-**

**A/N:** That chapter was SO badly written, I should be burned at the stake. I'm not kidding. That was awful. The description was horrible, I had no music on to fit the mood right...it was just awful... 


	5. Scarred Forever

**Sacrificial Scars**

**Chapter 5:** Scarred Forever

**A/N:** This is the last chapter. So party, or else. This is probably going to be the longest one. But, I don't know. I usually write these first Author Notes before I even write anything...weird...Anyway, read. And if you have it, listen to Anti-Nostalgic from the Gravitation soundtrack. I don't really know why. _Because I told you to..._And also, am I the only Peacemaker Kurogane fan who doesn't like Rurouni Kenshin?

**-o-**

Souji didn't know what to do. He doesn't remember anything after Hijikata was stabbed in front of him. But from what Keisuke said, he killed the man and they took Hijikata into his room. The sword almost hit his heart, and hit nothing vital. But the question standing to everybody else, was why Hijikata did this.

Souji sighed as he walked along the wooden hallways of Mibu Temple. His heart ached. He wanted to see Hijikata, but in many ways, didn't want to. He'd probably yell at him, or scold him like he always does. And plus, the punishment as well. What would Souji have to do as punishment for being so careless?

In his head, he kept going over the things that went wrong, that could have went right. Just little changes. Like he should have taken Tetsu with him, or he should have made sure everybody in that house was dead. He put his hands to his face. Why did he leave people alive? He had to make sure everybody was dead--

" Souji?" Tetsu asked softly, trying to see under Souji's hands.

" Oh, Tetsu!" Souji forced a smile.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing. I'm just feeling a little under the weather. But don't worry about it." He said, shaking his head. Tetsu frowned.

" I know that's not how you feel at all." Tetsu huffed. " You're sad because of what happened to Hijikata."

" Yeah. A bit of that." Souji nodded.

" You mean, alot of that." Tetsu pointed out. " Stop lying to yourself and go see him."

" N-No..." Souji said fiercely. " I can't face him."

" Why not?" Tetsu asked, trying to calm Souji down.

" Because, I was weak." He said softly.

" Just go see him." Tetsu coaxed, taking Hijikata's hand and pulling him towards the vice-commander's door.

" No." Souji said quietly.

" Come on!" Tetsu growled, pushing Souji into the door.

" Oww! Tetsu, stop!" Souji yelled childishly, turning away from the door. Tetsu grabbed Souji around the waist and pulled him back and pushed him hard into the door.

" GO IN!" Tetsu yelled.

" NO! I DON'T WANNA!" Souji yelled back, trying tp push himself off of the door.

" Yes, you do!"

" No, I don't!"

" What's all this racket?" A familiar voice boomed, the door sliding open. Souji tripped, leaning softly on the familiar body in front of him. He panicked and picked himself up, turning around the other way.

" Sorry vice-commander." Souji said sadly, continuing to walk. Hijikata shrugged, about to close the door when he looked at Tetsu, who was pointing at Souji. Hijikata rolled his eyes.

" Souji." Hijikata said. Souji stopped, but didn't turn around. " Come here."

" I'm sorry vice-commander, I am quite busy at the moment--"

" Get over here, Souji." Hijikata growled.

Souji whimpered and turned around, knowing he couldn't refuse Hijikata. But he walked into Hijikata's room, not giving a glance at him. Souji forgot, he was the one who doesn't like being affectionate. Souji could still be mad and he was.

" Make sure nobody disturbs us." Hijikata growled at Tetsu, slamming the door and locking it.

" I sense a storm coming." Tetsu said quietly.

" Souji, what's wrong?" Hijikata asked, sitting on the floor next to a standing Souji.

" Nothing." He said, sitting down, his knees bent to his chest and his back facing Hijikata.

" Yes there is." Hijikata said.

" No, there isn't." Souji said sharply. " Can I leave? I have things I need to do."

" Like what? You never have anything important to do." Hijikata questioned. He was going to break Souji out of this shell.

" Well hanging around with you isn't one of them."

" You know, if I knew you were going to act like this after I protected you, I wouldn't have done it." Hijikata said, his voice full of honesty.

Whimpering started coming from Souji as he started to cry. He hugged his knees tighter. " I'm mad...at myself."

" Hmm?" Hijikata questioned, peaking an eye open.

" I shouldn't have let that happen to you. I was weak." Souji said, turning around to face him, his eyes full of tears and his cheeks stained with them. He reached out to hug Hijikata around the shoulders, tackling him practically onto the floor of his room. Souji buried his head in Hijikata's shoulder, crying.

" Stop crying." Hijikata said simply. " I should be the one crying, that hurt."

Souji smiled and looked at Hijikata, resting his arms on Hijikata's chest. " You shouldn't have protected me like that."

" I had to."

" I'm glad you did though." Souji smiled, laying his head on Hijikata's chest. " Or, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

" That's true." He said softly. Souji reached under the folds of Hijikata's kimono and looked for the scar. He pulled back the shoulder and found it. He smiled sadly.

" At least you'll have a memory of me." Souji said, resting his hand over it and breathing deep. " I like laying like this. You're very comfortable...Toshi."

" That's one of the few times you've actually called me that." Hijikata said, putting his hands on Souji's waist.

" I know." Souji nodded, leaning up to Hijikata's neck, his hand still on the scar, kissing his neck and down to the collar bone.

" Souji..." Hijikata gasped.

" Shh, Tetsu is outside and if he hears anything funny he's going to burst in." Souji whispered against Hijikata's neck.

" That's true." Hijikata grinned, putting a finger under Souji's chin and bringing him to eye level.

" What's my punishment going to be? For, hurting you." Souji whispered, centimeters away from Hijikata's lips.

" I don't know yet. We'll see." Hijikata said, pushing their lips together softly. Souji's lips were soft and sweet, but when his tongue dove into Souji's mouth, he tasted sweets and hints of medicine. Hijikata rolled over so they were on their sides, not breaking the kiss. He slowly let Souji's kimono fall off one shoulder and slowly, the broke the kiss.

" See? Why can't you do that more often?" Souji smiled, planting another kiss on Hijikata's lips.

" Because we were never alone like this." Hijikata said, hugging him tightly.

" Hmm, that's very true." Souji smiled.

Hijikata brushed his lips against Souji's bare shoulder and neck. The froze when they heard harsh whispering near the door and a small creak was seen.

" Shinpatchi, move! They're not making out anymore."

" Yeah they are. No, wait, Hijikata has his lips on Souji's shoulder."

" Are they gonna go all the way?"

" Probably. They're almost half naked."

" AHEM!" Hijikata yelled. Sanosuke, Shinpatchi, Todo and Tetsu scattered at the vice commander's rage.

" Ha." Souji laughed. " Too bad too, you were just about to get some." Souji laughed, rolling on the floor, his legs and shoulders bare from the foreplay.

" Oh shut up." Hijikata growled, sitting on the floor crosslegged. Souji smiled and rested his head on Hijikata's knee, still half-dressed.

" No." Souji smiled, kissing Hijikata on the cheek. " And you never gave me my punishment either."

" Oh, believe me, you were about to get it." Hijikata growled, still angry at the boys.

" Aww, and those four ruined it for me?" Souji pouted, leaving the room, still half dressed.

" SOUJI! Don't go out there, look at you!"

" I'm just going to tell everybody how much I love you." Souji smiled. " You know why?"

" No, why?" Hijikata perked an eyebrow.

" Because I'm dating the vice-commander." Souji smiled, kissing him on the lips one last time before leaving to chase down the boys. " I love you."

" I love you too Souji." Hijikata said, his voice sounding sweeter the usual, and Souji liked it that way.

**-o-**

**A/N:** I changed the ending a little bit because I forgot to have them say I love You. I'm a dweeb. Anyway, that was the end and you can bet I'll do alot more Peacemaker Kurogane fanfiction. Mostly Hijikata x Okita one shots, because the PMK section here doesn't have enough!! Darn you all. Write hot Hijikata x Okita. FOR ME! Cause I don't get to have any fun if I'm the only one writing them!


End file.
